During the past grant period, The University of Chicago has continued to upgrade and maintain its nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy facility. This facility includes a wide-bore NTC-200 multinuclear instrument, the Chicago 500, consisting of a console built within the facility and an Oxford 11.9T magnet, an XL-400 multinuclear system with data station (which replaced the Bruker HX-90-E), and a Bruker HX-270 interfaced with an NTC 1180 computer. This instrumentation has catalyzed work on the biochemical and chemical research problems of cancer chemotherapy, chemical carcinogenesis, studies on enzymes, vitamin B12, L-dopa, DNA structure and conformation, mechanism of control of cell division, and the biochemical alterations in chronic environmental lung disease. A dramatic increase in Cancer Center users and an increased need for mass spectrometry capability, however, has stimulated an increase in our shared instrumentation. Partial funding is requested for a Varian XL-300 to replace the old Bruker HX-270 and full funding for a dedicated computer for the VG 7070 mass spectrometer. Continuing support is also sought for existing personnel.